


Love Hurts

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguing, Despair, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Hurt, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Pain, Talking, after breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Sequel to 'Love Kills' and sequel-sequel to 'Love Is A Battlefield'.Thomas is not the only one suffering after the events in the elevator, Robert and Jakub are suffering just as much...The title is another song title again: 'Love Hurts' from Nazareth, one of the most beautiful ballads imaginable.





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> My dearest Janie94, GoForGoals, mariothellama, pinkquill22 and eafay70,
> 
> I hadn't forgotten that I had promised to think about writing more about our special A/B/O-threesome. I've let you wait long enough for the continuation, and it is probably not what you had hoped for, but there are so many 'nice' songs with Love... in the title, especially those which promise a good suffering, and it would have been a shame to not use the song title of this truly heartbreaking and wonderful ballad, right?  
> There is at least a silver stripe at the horizon, and if you won't kill me after reading this part, there will be a fourth and last part with the title 'Love Is All You Need' - a song title again ;-)

Robert groaned in shame when he pulled the dildo out of his pulsing channel, hiding his face in his cushion. His heat was getting stronger and stronger, and jerking off hadn't helped him any longer, his need to feel something – anything - inside his empty core all-consuming and erasing every coherent thought.

The dark-haired Omega unconsciously clenched his fingers around the silicon, which had finally brought him at least a little bit of relief. Robert couldn't remember the last time he had had such a forceful heat, Thomas had never let it come that far, taking care of him from the very beginning of the first heatwave hitting him. Robert had been grateful for his sensitivity, which had taken the edge of his heats most of the times, giving him the chance to suppress his longing for an Alpha knotting him.

Not any Alpha – but one special Alpha, the Alpha he still loved so much even when he hated him: Jakub Blaszczykowski.

Robert still remembered vividly how wonderfully and right it had felt when Kuba had knotted him, tying them together and kissing him until he could pull out of him again. He loved his mate Thomas with the same force he loved Kuba, but Thomas was a Beta and simply couldn't give him what he needed when it came to this.

Thomas had let him top and be the dominant whenever Robert had asked him for it, and this had been enough for the dark-haired Omega to deceive himself that he didn't need Kuba any longer – that he didn't need an Alpha – his Alpha - in his life to be really fulfilled.

But then Thomas had betrayed him with Kuba, had even asked Robert's Alpha – his Alpha! - to knot him and claim him, and Robert had broken up with him afterwards, throwing hateful words at him and telling him that he didn't want to see him again after what Thomas had done to him.

Robert hadn't expected to go into heat right after their quarrel, a heat that simply wouldn't fade again, and his need had become unbearable after several days, causing him to take the shameful and hated item to quench the fire that threatened to burn him alive at least partly.

The dark-haired striker had used it during his heats after his break-up with Kuba when he had transferred to Munich, not wanting to let any Alpha come near him again, as hurt and confused as he had been, but it had lain forgotten in the drawer of his nightstand until last night when Thomas had become his mate. Last night, Robert had used the dildo to satisfy himself with it for the first time within years, promising himself that he would put it back into the drawer again afterwards.

But his heat hadn't faded like he had hoped it would, and Robert hadn't been able to resist the urge and use the thing again, writhing in both, shame and need at the same time.

Robert stretched his fingers and the dildo dropped down onto the mattress, still coated with his slick, and he suppressed a dry retch and pushed it off the bed with his foot, hating himself for his weakness. He had waited as long as he had managed to do, and he had already come the first time when he had pushed the dildo into his pulsing channel and the tip had breached the quivering ring muscle. Robert hadn't stopped, just pushed it further in when his orgasm had washed over him, fucking himself with the shimmering silicon until he had come again and then – after a short break to catch his breath – he had thrust it back in until he had come for a third time, pressing the button that turned the beige silicon into an 'Alpha-dildo' with a real knot with a strangled cry of raw need. His hot seed had squirted all over his already slick abdomen and chest as if he hadn't already come two times before, and Robert had had to silence his sobs for his mate and his Alpha with his hand pressed against his bitten lips.

Robert hated Thomas for what he had done to him when he had given in to the impressive Alpha Robert had never stopped loving, he hated Kuba for what he had done when he had taken his beloved mate away from him, but most of all Robert hated himself for what he had done when he had pushed both of them away.

But it was too late now, and he needed to find a way to go on with his life, to live with his broken heart and his longing for the two beings who had betrayed him so cruelly...

The ringing of the door bell made him flinch and he pulled his cushion over his head, not wanting to see anybody in his current condition. “Go away!” he shouted, sighing in defeat when he heard his friend and captain Manuel shout back: “No, I won't go away, Lewy! Get up from the bed and take a shower, I can imagine in which state you are in. I'll wait here until you're dressed, but I won't go away!”

Robert groaned, but he knew that Manuel always kept his promises, and so he struggled up to his feet after two more minutes, making his way to the bathroom on wobbly legs, averting his gaze from the creamy-beige silicon that still lay on the floor before the bed.

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later, Manu was standing in his hallway with his arms folded across his broad chest, staring down at the disheveled Omega with a strict face.

“I don't care about your unsolved problems with Jakub, Lewy! But I do care about my friend – who is your bonded mate, by the way!” The tall Alpha glared at smaller man, too furious to even react to the heavy sweetness that must penetrate his nose constantly.

“Thomas should have thought of that before asking Blaszczykowski to claim him, Manu! He obviously forgot our bond the second he was alone with Jakub. It's clear now that he has always wanted an Alpha to be his mate rather than such a weak Omega like I am!” Robert growled back, trying to hide his deep hurt and his uncertainty behind his anger. He had to ball his fists to keep his ground, hating himself for his urge to jump the impressive Alpha and beg him to help him through his painful heat. He could feel his body responding to Manu's musky scent, slick dripping out of him and coating his thighs, leaving him deeply ashamed of his Omega-nature.

“You're kidding me, Lewy, aren't you?” Manu stared incredulously at him. “You're for sure one of the strongest people I've ever met, and definitely the strongest Omega imaginable. Thomas loves you, he literally worships the ground you're walking upon. You can't seriously believe that you weren't enough for him!”

Robert slumped his shoulders, leaning heavily against the wall behind him. “Why did he let Kuba claim him, then?” he whispered, bending forward with the sharp pain shooting through his abdomen.

Manu's voice softened, and he took Robert's arm to guide him to the living room. “Sit down, Robert,” he said calmly, and the dark-haired Omega obeyed silently, Manu's Alpha-aura affecting him more than usually in his state. The tall Alpha went to the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water after a few minutes.

“Drink!” Robert obeyed again, sipping from the cool liquid that eased the pain in his tight throat a little bit.

“Thomas surely didn't ask Kuba explicitly to claim him. I don't know if I have understood everything he has tried to explain to me, but Kuba's rut must have been a really forceful one, and your scent was still all over Thomas when he allowed your Alpha to take him in order to save his life. It was an accident neither of them wanted to happen, and there's no use crying over spilled milk, Robert. Would you really have wanted Thomas to just watch Kuba suffer and maybe even die in this elevator? He did it for you, you must know that!”

Robert swallowed, turning the glass in his fingers. “I wouldn't have said anything against Thomas helping Kuba through his rut, but Kuba bit him, Manu! He took Thomas away from me!”

Manu sighed. “If I remember correctly, then it was you slamming your door in his face, telling him that you never want to see him again. Kuba didn't take Thomas away from you. They haven't had any contact since that night, Kuba wrote him a letter that he is sorry and won't touch him again. If it wasn't as serious and sad as it actually is, then it would even be funny. You're sitting here, suffering through your heat that won't go away without your mate and your Alpha helping you, Kuba sits most likely in Wolfsburg, suffering badly because of his rut as well, while Thomas suffers in his house like no Beta should ever have to suffer.”

The blond Alpha looked at Robert, his deep worry showing in his face. “Thomas will die if you refuse to at least talk to him. His body is revolting, his state alternating between something similar to your heat and Kuba's rut. His bond with Kuba hasn't been completed like it should have, and Jakub is still your Alpha, no matter how much you're trying to deny it. You have never stopped loving him, and Jakub still loves you as well. Thomas needs both of you, and you need Thomas and Kuba just as much. Don't let your pride and your stubbornness get in your way, you will regret it when it's too late.”

Robert bit down on his lip until he could taste blood. “I felt so betrayed...” he murmured uncertainly, and Manu smiled friendlily at him. “That's understandable, but Thomas would never have let any other Alpha bite him. He wanted to help Kuba because he knew how much you still love him, and Kuba was confused because he could smell you on him. I can see that you're reacting to me even though you don't really want me, it is your state that makes you want to jump me. No one would blame you for your urge, you can't fight your instincts with such a forceful heat like you're actually in at the moment. Just imagine how much worse must it have been for Jakub – with Thomas being your mate and smelling of you?”

Robert hung his head, admitting defeat. “I don't know if I can do this, Manu. You're right that I still love Kuba, but we've hurt each other so much, our love was doomed to end in a mess of hurt and hatred. He wanted to change me, wanted me to be someone I wasn't, and I fear that it will be the same again...”

“But that was before you fell in love with Thomas. Thomas is a Beta, he could be the link between the two of you, giving both of you what you need and what you couldn't give one another. You won't know it if you don't try it, though.”

Robert finally looked up at his friend. “What shall I do, Manu?”

Manu took the phone from the coffee table, handing it quietly to the shivering Omega. “Call Jakub. Tell him to come here and take over responsibility for what he has done. Thomas is suffering terribly, and he needs your help – both of your help. Stop being selfish and dwelling in self-pity, your mate won't make it without you, Robert!”

Robert hesitantly reached out for the phone, staring at it as if he feared that it would explode in his fingers. “Do you really think that Kuba will listen to me?”

Manu just shrugged his shoulders. “Call him, Lewy, and you will know.”

 

***

 

“I wished I could help you!” Lukasz looked down at his friend who lay curled up on his sweat-soaked bed, shivers wrecking him again and again. Jakub squeezed his eyes shut when the next wave of painful desire surged through him, and he could feel his neck throb where Thomas' bite-mark should be. The spot was red even though the skin was unbroken, and his longing for the Beta he had hated for so long tightened his throat and made it hard for him to breathe.

Kuba had been so angry with Thomas because the dark-blond Münchner had what Kuba wanted for himself so badly: Robert's love and his bite-mark on his neck. Every time they had played against each other, Jakub's instincts had told him to attack the Beta who had stolen his Omega away from him, to beat him until he would lie on the ground and never get up again.

But then Thomas had been stuck in this damn elevator together with him, offering him help and comfort when Kuba's rut had hit him with full force. Thomas had felt so perfect in his arms, so hot and tight around his aching cock, his unique and tempting scent intermingling with Robert's sweetness still detectable on his skin clouding Kuba's mind with lust and desire.

 _'Mine, I need to make him mine!'_ had been all Kuba had been able to think of when his knot had swelled deep inside Thomas' body, and Thomas' plea to claim him and show him how Robert had felt when Kuba had taken him had blotted out all reason. Jakub could still taste the iron of Thomas' claret on his tongue, and the memory of the moment he had bitten down on his throat made his blood boil in his veins with another forceful wave of arousal.

“You can't help me, Piszczu, as much as I wished you could. You're my friend, but it's not you my body wants and needs.”

Lukasz sighed, reaching out to touch Kuba's tensed back but drawing his hand back again without touching him. “Yes, I know. I'll leave you alone for a while so you can take care of yourself. I'm in the living room in case you'll need me.”

“Thank you, Lukasz.” Kuba looked up at his friend with glowing eyes, the whites not visible any longer. As strange as it was, but Kuba didn't feel the urge to jump his friend like he had felt the urge to jump Thomas, his body only longing for his mate and his Omega. Lukasz had begged him to visit Thomas or at least call him, but Jakub didn't have any right to do that and cause more damage than he had already done, his urge to protect Thomas from getting hurt again stronger than any other emotion.

This overwhelming sense of protectiveness had been what Robert had argued about with him again and again, telling Jakub that he was perfectly capable of protecting himself. Kuba had of course known that, but he couldn't go against his Alpha nature, not when it came to the beautiful Omega he loved more than life itself.

And now he loved Thomas with the same force...

Kuba groaned, his hand searching its way into his underwear the second Lukasz had closed the door behind himself. He knew that it wouldn't really quench the fire of his rut, but jerking off would help at least for a while against the cramps in his abdomen, and the bulky Alpha shuddered heavily as he wrapped his fingers around his rock-hard erection.

The images of an aroused Thomas pressed against the elevator wall, his silken channel swallowing Jakub's manhood inch by inch floated Kuba's mind, the pictures before his mind's eye somehow more real and colorful to him that his surroundings.

Kuba was back in the lift again, feeling, smelling and tasting Thomas with all of his senses, and he balled his left hand and bit down hard on it to keep his loud groans and cries of despair and lust inside and not let Lukasz hear them.

The Alpha growled in response to the moans he could hear so clearly in his head, the memory of how Thomas had sounded when Kuba had taken him spurring him on to move his hand faster. Jakub stroked up and down on his throbbing member in a frantic rhythm, the flames of his rut licking at every cell of his body.

His inner walls clenched desperately around the emptiness that filled him and which had been his companion ever since Robert had left him, and the feeling of loneliness had become worse since his return to Wolfsburg, his heart and mind crying for his mate and his Omega.

The blond Alpha felt dizzy with the need to sheathe himself to the hilt into his mate and his Omega, his fingers a poor substitute to the sensation of hot wet silk enclosing him so perfectly.

His hand had to be enough though because Thomas and Robert weren't there, and Kuba howled with the searing pain tearing him into and making his heart cramp, his orgasm as he spurted all over his fingers not bringing the relief he craved for with every fiber of his being.

“Thomas, Robert, I love you, please, I never meant to hurt you...” Kuba whispered brokenly into his pillow when it was finally over, his entire body throbbing with pain and despair. “I need you, please forgive me!”

But there was no answer, and Jakub curled himself up into a small ball, not bothering to clean himself up. He must have fallen asleep, his tortured mind and body finally succumbing to exhaustion, because the next thing he knew was Lukasz gently shaking his shoulder.

“Kuba, please wake up, Robert wants to talk to you...”

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably feel embarrassed about the first part and the way Robert tried to help himself, but I am not, I didn't even blush this time, even though writing masturbation scenes normally still makes me blush while writing them. But Robert is an Omega in heat, and I couldn't resist the temptation... ;-P


End file.
